the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith's Tuba
Harry Smith's Tuba is an episode of The Bully TV series. It was first aired in August 2015. Synopsis Chaos ensues when Harry and friends run around school with a tuba! Plot The episode opens with Catriona McMillan explaining how yoghurt is made to her bored students. Soon, Harry Smith is woken up by the bell ringing for break. Everyone dashes into the hallways; they have to stay indoors due to the pouring rain. Harry randomly wanders through the corridors with David Marshall, chatting about the latest Horrid Henty comic. Suddenly they notice the music room has been left unlocked. They naturally sneak inside and consider making as much noise as they can, however Harry has a better idea...he grabs a tuba, deciding to cause as much havoc as possible with it! First Harry spots Jamie Wallace, who laughs at the sight of him carrying the tuba. The three go to a corridor by the art cupboard with no teachers around, then Harry farts into the mouthpiece, causing a booming noise that makes James Smith burst his nappy. He does more big farts into the tuba around the school. Jamie pours sneezing powder in the tuba before Harry releases it with a huge blow - everyone in the corridor starts sneezing uncontrollably apart from the three mischievous boys, who sprinted away just in time. David decides to have a go next. He peeks into the 4P classroom - Larry Burton is printing out physics worksheets for his pupils. David blows the tuba, causing him to jump out of his seat, knocking the piles of worksheets over! He frantically tries catching the papers as the fans blow them all over the classroom. David dashes to the boys toilets near the gym, pokes the tuba through the door and does a massive fart into the mouthpiece, shocking Keevie Williamson, Fingal MacLachlan, Harold Donald, Charles Hopkins and Isaac Stevenson. Harry, David and Jamie dash off laughing as everyone in the toilets blames each other for the smell. In another hallway, they spot Tomoko Kobayashi. Jamie grabs the tuba and blows it at her - she screams as she holds her skirt down. Caleb McKinnon waddles along. Knowing it's his big chance, Harry takes the tuba, following him around while playing it. Caleb rages so much at this he snatches the tuba and slams it on the ground. Samuel Davidson arrives just at that moment, giving Caleb a referral for smashing it. Later that morning everyone goes home early; lessons can't continue due to so many pupils sneezing. Harry, David and Jamie chuckle over their antics at break. Suddenly an ear-splitting tuba noise shocks them enough for them to stumble over! Thankfully it's only Dylan Cook, who found another tuba and decided to play a prank on Harry, David and Jamie. The four roar with laughter. Trivia *Scenes of Dylan's prank at the end of this episode are featured in a flashback Harry has in the episode Harry Smith: Athenians Ate My Homework!. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes